Hunters Taste Like Death
by KlausCarolineLover
Summary: Klaus/Jo, Jo/Dean, Stefan


"Doesn't the hunter want to come out and play? Hiding all day will only prolong the inevitable, my darling."

Through the cracks I couldn't miss that wide wolf grin that he was pulling out just for me, his little red riding hood that he was about sink his larger than life teeth into.

(only making the sting of Dean ignoring my calls even deeper)

"Ripper, my boy, do you hear the lovely lady breathing, as do I? She seems to be the only one that has put up a half decent fight, pity to kill such a spirited girl. However, I do not want to be the one to step between you and your dinner, it could be fatal."

The one at his side, the very creature of the night that was leaving a trail of body parts behind him, was different all he wanted was the kill instead of the game leading up to it.

And of course Dean was calling finally, however it was already way too damn late to save me now, but before I could say a single word Klaus had the phone and was saying hello.

(telling Dean about the many horrible things he was going to do to me before hanging up)

"Calling your little boyfriend to come and save the day, Joanna? Well, as he can clearly hear, he's horribly late to save his honey, I'll just have to tell him how wonderful you taste after I'm finished."

That wolf grin of his morphed and he pulled out his fangs hoping to scare me with the flash of his yellow eyes and his taunting laughter. Clearly this was his first time against a female hunter, the same hunter that had killed a few vampires in her short career, and I was not about to back down.

(I didn't spend so damn long sharping stakes to not use them)

With my own shewolf grin I drove the stake deep into his black heart hoping that he would turn to dust between my fingers, and I wouldn't have to see that horrible face of his ever again. My wish failed to come true as he tossed the stake to the ground like it was only a splinter and that made my grin slip away very quickly.

(it didn't help that Ripper was watching me like I was a freaking happy meal on legs)

"Still fighting, love? Now that's the spirit that girls lack these days, I might just have a use for you yet. Oh, and Ripper, my boy keep your distance this one is mine, go find some teenager to snack on, shoo, boy."

With a wave of his hand, with the other one still fasted on my throat making sure I couldn't stab him anymore, Ripper disappeared into the shadows and I shuttered as I heard the screams that followed him.

(wondering if I had a chance I could have saved all those victims of his)

"That boy of yours is on his way I can assume, I would do the same if you were mine, Joanna, and you are quite lovely. I bet this Dean of yours cannot get enough of those lips of yours."

Before I could make any sort of protest his lips were on mine and it was a shock to my system, he kept those fangs of his hidden away at least for the moment, that it took me a few seconds to finally try and pull away.

"All hunters taste the same, Joanna, like the death they hand out. However you are something different, Harvelle, and that boy of yours will regret leaving you alone for the rest of his days."

I could see his mind at work in those haunting eyes of his, even though I knew better than to look them if I wanted to keep my free will, planning what he was going to do with me.

(and I saw the worst thing deep in his eyes, turning me)

When I finally broke away from his gaze I saw a familiar face that had haunted my dreams as a young girl and someone who I never thought would ever come to my rescue.

(all those dreams ended up me dead and Dean not giving a damn)

"Dean!"

I let my smile come shining out, not knowing that he made me ever more appealing in this son of a bitches eyes, and regretted it as Klaus turned to face Dean with his eyes glowing and claws ready to strike.

"Let her go you son of a bitch."

Out of his pocket came a gun that I remembered as our godsend and tried to hide my shewolf grin to myself knowing that Klaus didn't know what cult was or what it could do.

"One more step, hunter and little Jo will become everything you despise."

To show that he was true to his word he popped out those fangs of his, they looked like something new a little werewolf and vampire all in one, and held them against my neck.

It all happened in a flash, Ripper-boy had me in his arms in a few seconds, and Dean pulled the trigger getting Klaus dead on in his black heart and the cult did not fail to turn him into the dust he was always meant to me.

(I had his dust coating my whole body, grinning the whole damn time)

"Let her go and get the hell out here before I decide to kill you as well, Stefan. And, you, what the hell were you thinking going off on a hunt by yourself?"

I waited for the scolding to continue, knowing the moment I slipped out the door that I would end up being punished like a little child, but instead of putting me in a time out Dean grabbed me and hugged me to death.

"Next time don't take your sweet time coming, Winchester, or I might be some undead bride by the time you come to save the day."


End file.
